sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
James Patrick Stuart
| birth_place = Hollywood, California, U.S. | other_names = Patrick D. Stuart Patrick Stuart | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1980–present | spouse = | children = 2 | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | website = }} James Patrick Stuart (born June 16, 1968) is an American actor and voice actor, currently portraying Valentin Cassadine on the daytime soap opera General Hospital. Early life Stuart was born on June 16, 1968, in Hollywood, California to English parents, Chad and Jill Stuart. His father was one-half of the 1960s British Invasion duo Chad & Jeremy. As his father was a part of a pop duo, Stuart spent much of his childhood in recording studios. As a child actor, he went by the name Patrick Stuart, and starred in the 1980s TV series Galactica 1980 as Doctor Zee. Career Stuart played Confederate Colonel Edward Porter Alexander in the 1993 film Gettysburg and its 2003 prequel Gods and Generals. Between 1989 and 1992, he was the second actor (after Lonnie Quinn) to play Will Cortlandt on the daytime soap opera All My Children. He is known mostly for his work on television. Appearing in such shows as CSI, Andy Richter Controls the Universe, The Closer, 90210, Still Standing, Seinfeld, and Supernatural. He also provides the voices of Avalanche on Wolverine and the X-Men, Private the Penguin and Joey the Kangaroo in Nickelodeon's The Penguins of Madagascar, Cpl. Griffen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Pvt. MacGregor in Call of Duty 2, Number II Organization XIII member Xigbar in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts III and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, his complete self Braig in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and both characters in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Personal life Stuart resides in Los Angeles, California with his wife, Jocelyn, and their two sons. Filmography Film Television Voice roles Animation * Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Chancellor Flippauralius * American Dad! (2005) - Additional voices * Wolverine and the X-Men (4 episodes, 2008–09) as Avalanche * The Penguins of Madagascar (149 episodes, 2008–15) as Private, Joey, Additional Voices * Phineas and Ferb (2008–15) - Additional Voices * Winx Club (Nickelodeon version) as Mike, Bloom's adoptive father * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) (voice) * The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation: DVD Premiere (2010) (voice) * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) (voice) - Jester * Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) (voice) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2013) as President Hathaway (voice) * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) (voice) - Steve Trevor, Captain Boomerang & Ocean Master * Beware the Batman as David Hull (2013) (voice) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014) - Zeg * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo (2015) - Colson McCready * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Dengar * Amphibia (2019) - One-Eyed Wally Video games * Call of Duty 2 - Pvt. MacGregor * Call of Duty: Black Ops - Additional voices * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Cpl. Griffen * Call of Duty: Ghosts - Additional voices * Diablo III - Additional voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Additional voices * Disney Infinity - Additional voices * Disney Infinity 3.0 - Additional voices * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two - Additional voices * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - Buck * Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Black Barty * Kingdom Hearts II - Xigbar * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Xigbar * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Braig * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Braig/Xigbar * Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - Xigbar * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - Braig/Xigbar * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue - Braig/Xigbar (archive audio) * Kingdom Hearts III - Xigbar/Luxu * The Amazing Spider-Man - Additional voices * Toy Story 3: The Video Game - Additional voices References Sources * External links * * Category:1968 births Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Hollywood, Los Angeles Category:American people of English descent Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors